


Nick & Takeo - #05 - Worry

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #05 of 50</p><p>Spun off from the FMA: Children's OAV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #05 - Worry

It rarely ever seemed gray and dark in Resembool. It always was bright sunny days, with blue skys and cotton-white clouds. Nick stood on the platform at the train station while the passengers streamed around him. It was a good chunk of people who got off at this stop, now. Nick knew better than to believe the weather, he'd spent enough time here to know exactly how dark and rainy it could get but without fail the weather would be gorgeous when he stepped off this train; so much so it made him not want to leave it again.

His automail was new, and he'd promised Winry he'd take good care of it. It wasn't the smartest idea to rush his recovery but he was stubborn. He didn't seem to have suffered any ill effects from it, fortunately, but then again she hadn't seen the damage he'd wrought to it yet. Nick sighed and hoisted his suitcase over his shoulder.

Takeo shuffled to a stop beside him, slouching a bit. He kept ducking his head like he expected them to be recognized, and Nick had to shake his head. He and Ellie had got into a shouting match on the train over something - Nick wasn't entirely sure what, he hadn't been paying attention until their voices started to raise. The book he had been reading was more interesting than their conversation, for the most part. Fortunately for all of them they had been in a private cabin in the passenger car, which is the only thing that saved Nick the secondhand humiliation of listening to them bicker like an old married couple.

Ellie grinned in excitement, apparently she had been the victor. "I haven't been to Resembool in forever," she exclaimed, running off the platform in her excitement. She didn't stop, and took off up the path at a good pace. Nick and Takeo exchanged a telling glance; then they followed her.

The tiny village was starting to grow in size. There were several new houses being constructed that weren't there when Nick had left months ago. He waved cheerfully at some people who thought they recognized him. He knew by now they thought he was Edward and didn't pause to do the math in their heads. It wasn't worth it to try to correct them.

Fortunately for them both, Ellie had slowed her sprint down to a brisk walk when she realized that the boys weren't interested in running. She circled back to them and jogged a bit in place, trying to encourage them to move a little faster.

"Where in the hell are you getting your energy?" Nick asked as Ellie bounced along the path.

"I slept on the train," Ellie said. "Like you should've, but you had your nose in a book. Again."

Nick looked a little sheepish. "Well, it was interesting," he argued.

"I like how you're on a higher level than the licensed alchemist," Ellie teased. Takeo's face flushed scarlet and Nick found the dirt path far more interesting.

"That's not fair to Takeo," Nick muttered. "He's been studying this a lot longer than I have."

"Oh, look!" Ellie exclaimed, distracted already. "I can see the house already!" She pointed up on the hill, to where the Rockbell residence sat, with a single power line trailing up to the isolated home. Nick shadowed his eyes as he looked up the hill and Ellie gave up all pretenses of walking.

They watched her make tracks toward the house, and Nick glanced at Takeo. "How old is she, again?"

Takeo shook his head. "A year older than me."

By the time they got up the hill, Ellie was standing on the porch, her hands on her hips. The front door was cocked open just a little, letting a small ribbon of sunlight into the dark interior. Nick realized something was wrong as they got closer and he broke into a sprint to reach the porch, Takeo catching on and following quickly. "Ellie?"

"The door's open," she said. She glanced over her shoulder at the boys, Nick had reached the bottom of the porch steps. Then, carefully, she pushed open the door.


End file.
